


Love And Newspapers

by felix_is_a_gay_newsie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_is_a_gay_newsie/pseuds/felix_is_a_gay_newsie
Summary: Albert is a good boyfriend.





	Love And Newspapers

“Extray! Extray! Beautiful boy from Manhattan steals heart of simple newsie!” Albert calls out, waving his paper in the air. Race blushes and punches him in the arm.

“Shut up, Albie.”

“What? I ain’t makin’ up the headline. You stole my heart, Racetrack Higgins.” Albert giggles a little, swinging his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Well ya ain’t gonna sell anythin’ wit’ somethin’ as sappy as that.” Race smirks.

“I’se sure there’s plenty of folks that’d buy a pape wit’ ya handsome mug on it!”

“Who?” Race asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll take one.” Katherine walks up, surprising the two boys. She produces a whole quarter and presses it into Albert’s palm, taking one of his papers.

“See, Racer!” Albert sticks his tongue out.

“Use it for something romantic, boys.” Katherine grins, continuing down the sidewalk.

“I’ll bet anything she’s on her way ta Sarah’s house.” Race whispers.

“Shuddup an’ let me buy ya dinner.” Albert says, shoving Race.

“I love you, Albie.” Race says, placing his lips on Albert’s.

“I love you too, Racey.” Albert breathes into the kiss, feeling better than he has all week.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @thatpoorguysheadisspinning


End file.
